Return of the Lich King
by Vindictus
Summary: While in Wave, Tazuna tells a story about a hidden blade. To prove how awesome he is, Naruto tries to acheive it. It wouldn't be so bad, but he succeeded... Naruto/World of Warcraft xover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own neither Naruto or World of Warcraft. Why do you care anyway?

XXX

Return of the Lich King

XXX

"1000 years ago, a group of demons came to this land. One had skin and hair as white as the moon. Two were shorter than children, but one was hairier than a bear with a stick that breathed fire, and the other had a pink moustache..."

"Heh, hear that Sakura-chan? You might be related!"

"Shut UP Naruto! Please, Jii-san, go on with your story."

Tazuna shook his head. "Ah, yes... Anyway, they were an incredibly diverse grouping. I'd go on about cow men and green skinned barbarians, but I'll cut to the main point- They had a sword with them that they wouldn't let anyone touch. They said it was evil, and its last wielder had unleashed a plague of terrors across his homeland."

"An evil sword? Come on, old man! A weapon isn't evil because one of its weilders was an asshole!"

"Stop inturrupting me, brat. Anyway, The demons had come here to seal its corruption away from their lands. They made a tunnel, peircing deep into the earth, to conceal it, and traps to protect it from any fool who would attempt to weild it."

"Let me guess... the tunnel is lost out there in the wilderness, if it even exists at all, and nobody knows where to find it."

Tazuna sweatdropped. "No... Its actually right in the middle of the capital city. Before Gatou came, it was a major tourist attraction- a cursed sword that could devestate an entire country? We had treasure hunters from all over try to get it, but nobody succeeded, and eventually they stopped coming."

"So, the sword is real?" Naruto asked. "Why didn't anyone try to use it to get rid of Gatou?"

Sasuke thumped Naruto on the back of the head, sending his face into his bowl of soup. "Idiot... If nobody can get it, then nobody can use it!"

"Dammit," Naruto growled, "Of course somebody could get it! Hell, I bet I could get the thing! Err... Its not really cursed, is it?"

Tazuna shrugged. "How the hell should I know? I've only heard the story. But the people who dropped it off were _obviously _demons, so I wouldn't be suprised if they lied. Its probably just a sword."

Naruto nodded. "Good! I'll _prove_ I'm awesome by getting this sword, and then... Muahaha... Ouch!"

"Stop pretending to be an evil maniac, Naruto." Kakashi sighed. "It just doesn't fit. And anyway, You're going to be too busy training to go after some ancient relic. Zabuza's still alive, remember?"

Naruto groaned. "Fine. I'll just send Kage Bunshin after it then. It cant hurt, after all..."

xxx

Naruto groaned as he picked himself up off the ground. Dammit, tree climbing was freaking hard! At least he was doing better then Sasuke now that he had asked Sakura for help. Not much, but enough that the emo avenger had started to brood.

Well, at least his clones were making progress. They had identified and disarmed loads of traps now, and were getting pretty good at it. Naruto was really happy that he was good with Kawarimi now, because that had saved him loads of kage bunshin and chakra. In fact, he was only getting one pop every five miniutes or so now, compared to the crazy rate the bunshin had dispelled at in the begining. Naruto paused and wondered for a moment. How did he know what his clones were doing? They just dispelled, and he got the information... That sounded useful, especially as whatever he had on him was copied too- wouldn't be useful to have a nude, weaponless clone, now would it? Hell, this would really help with memorization and stuff that was too boring to do himself- A hundred pages of theory could easily be momorized by a few hundred bunshin. Naruto grinned, as another clone popped. Well, just to test the theory...

"Thats it... Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, summoning ten more clones. "Right, you all get to work too!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Like that'll help you any- they're just bunshin."

"Actually, Sasuke, Naruto has a brilliant idea- for him." Kakashi stated. "Normal bunshin dont do this, but a side effect of Kage bunshin is that the clones skills and memories are transferred to you once they die. It doesn't effect your physical body, but it's great for chakra exercises and such. Unfortunately, not many people have the sheer stamina to make Kage Bunshin when they're genin or chunin, so this is only really useful for someone with a jounin level chakra or higher."

"No way," Sakura yelled in shock. "Naruto has a jounin level chakra! But... He nearly failed the acadamy! He can't be that strong!"

Kakashi shook his head. "Actually, your chackra is pretty random- we havent figured out what makes it larger or smaller. Men, on average, have a little more then women, but not much. And high chakra levels really screws with your control, so it's generally the people with average chakra levels who find it easy to get through the acadamy- exeptionally high or low chakra capacities arent really accounted for. Naruto, for instance, has a hard time with control because he has so much chakra, and so wasn't able to do the real fine manipulation to make a normal Bunshin, which most people with medium or low amounts of chakra find easy, if draining. However, he was able to easily master the kage bunshin, which requires so much chakra it would kill a person with low genin level chakra, and severely drain a person with an average genin level to the point that they would have to sleep for weeks to make it up. Naruto, on the other hand, has so much chakra that he could probably make at least two or three hundred- that's not just jounin level, that's near Kage level. However, to make it up, he will have much more trouble learning the basics to build on."

Naruto sweatdropped as his two teammates stared at him. "Er... Oh, Yeah! I'm awesome! Kage level chakra, kage level chakra, yay!"

Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads at the way Naruto acted. "Typical."

Kakashi shook his head and chukled. "Okay, back to work for you all. Naruto, make as many Bunshin as you can to do this, and come over here for some physical work."

"Uh..." Naruto started to smile. "As many as I can?"

A cold breeze blew down Kakashi's back. "Yes, as many as you can."

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

As the forest filled with clones at an alarming rate, Kakashi began to wonder if that had been a good idea. After the treetops had filled, he shook his head. Oh well... "I dont think there are enough trees, but go ahead and try. How many is that?"

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head, trying to ignore Sasuke's 'I must have that technique' glare. "I really dont have any idea... lots?"

"Whatever, you can start with pushups... do one for every clone. Loose count and you have to restart."

"Ah, shit..."

xxx

_several days pass_

Naruto rubbed his shoulder idly. He hadn't had any word back from his 'Expidition party' for the past day, as none of them had popped. On the one hand, that was good as he knew there were still about twenty searching down there. On the other hand, it was annoying that he didn't have any updates on what was going on down there. Stretching out, he looked around and blinked. Was he on the floor? Looking around rapidly, he didn't see his bed. Or his... anything, really. noticing that his clothes were falling upwards, Naruto looked up with a sinking suspicion, before standing up, walking down the wall, and sitting down on the floor. Memories came back, and he remembered stealing a flask of Tazuna's sake to see why adults were so enamored with it... He really didn't remember taking a nap on the ceiling though. Naruto wondered in mortification what else he had done that he didn't remember. Hopefully, nothing. Or at least nothing embarrasing or incredibly stupid. Stretching a kink out of his back, Naruto paused as a shriek of 'Mommy' tore through the air. Okay, that wasn't good...

Naruto grinned as one of his clones down in the catacombs finally dispelled. They had the sword! Drooling at the foriegn looking blade in his memory, Naruto almost forgot about the scream until another peirced the air. Jumping out the window, Naruto quickly used Kawarimi twice- first with Inari, second with a good sized boulder. As the Samurais' blades shattered, Naruto quikly lobbed a couple of kunai at them. He managed to hit both, one in the chest and the other in the stomach. Running up, he ignored their screaming and bashed them in the side of the head with a Kunai before throwing them to the side. Looking down at Tsunami, Naruto sighed in relief. A minor head wound wasnt that bad- she might have a scar on her cheek where the skin had torn, but other than that she was fine.

Looking up at the client's grandson, Naruto paused before nodding. "She'll be alright. You did good." Quikly standing up, he ran off to where his bunshin would be- He'd get the sword, and he'd get rid of Zabuza and his pet hunter-nin. After all, he'd gotten the sword hadn't he?

xxx

A.N- Really, this was a spur of the moment thing. Naruto and Arthas seem rather similar to me, so I figured I'd write about how Naruto gets Frostmourne- I hope it seemed realistic how I portrayed it.


	2. Chapter 2

XXX

Return of the Lich King

XXX

Naruto crouched in the bushes near the bridge. Sasuke and Kakashi seemed to be handling things well enough... Now he just had to wait for his clones to show up, and he could save the day with that freaking _awesome_ sword. The idea that using a weapon he had no experience in would be a bad thing didn't even cross his mind- after all, he hadn't had any experience with Kage Bunshin when he first used it either, and he got the hang of it well enough.

Hearing a rustling, Naruto turned around. Ah, and there were his clones... Naruto forced down the urge to chuckle evilly. Dang it, that was happening more and more often... Maybe it had something to do with that 'Puberty' thing the old man had told him about? Whatever. Quickly moving over, he looked at what his clones were carrying.

The sword was covered in pale blue ice, but that didn't make it any less visible. The fact that it took about five bunshin to haul the thing over didn't phase Naruto- That was probably all just the ice. Now, to get it out...

Naruto pulled a Kunai, smashing it into the ice. It broke. Glaring at the handle, he tossed it away and had one of his clones Henge into a hammer. Picking it up, he swung it... And the clone/hammer shattered, leaving only the handle for a few moments before it burst into smoke. Naruto winced as phantom pain spread across his body for a moment- that had Hurt!

Stepping back, he glared at the ice-covered sword angrily, before a scream drew his attention. Sasuke had been stabbed through the foot, pinning him to one place! He had to save him! Starting to run, Naruto tripped as something grabbed his leg. Turning around, he stifled the urge to scream. A skeletal arm was reaching out of the ground, gripping his leg. Kicking it off quickly, he sprang back.

_**What would you give to save him?**_

Naruto blinked. Wha? Where the hell was that voice coming from?

_**Right here, idiot.**_

Naruto looked around. Nope, nobody but him and... The sword? Looking at it, he blinked. O-kay... Most swords didn't glow. Or float above the ground. Or shatter the ice surrounding them, killing all of his clones.

_**Ah, that's better. So, what are you willing to give?**_

"To save my teammate?" Naruto snarled, "Anything, you dumbass! I might not like him, but he's my team, so I have to save him!"

_**I Accept. But I only want one little thing from you...**_

Naruto looked at it. "What's that?"

_**Your soul.**_

XXX

A few moments later, Naruto sat up. "What... Just happened?" He asked.

_**I took my payment. Now, go save your teammate- He might come in handy later on.**_

Naruto sat up quickly. "Oh, shit- Sasuke!"

Running quickly, he passed Sakura and ducked into the ring of mirrors [where had that come from, anyway?], quickly blocking a volley of senbon with his new sword. Looking at Sasuke, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Sasuke lay on his face, needles peircing every inch of his body. A small pool of blood surrounded him, growing slightly. As Naruto stared, a melodious voice echoed out of the mist.

"Is this the first time you have seen death then?"

Naruto spun around, coming face to face with the Hunter-nin. The one who killed his teammate.

Naruto didn't give the hunter enough time to continue what was obviously a preperation for some speech or another, lashing out quickly with his sword, barely missing the hunters face as he dodged, flipping away. Charging, Naruto followed him, only to be stopped with a rain of Senbon.

_**Fool! Use my power!**_

Naruto glared at his sword. "And how do I do that?"

_**You already know, dumbass! **_

And with a shock, Naruto realized he did. Raising his hand, he imagined the hunter standing before him. The Nin was suprised as he was literally dragged through the air, landing in front of Naruto, who slashed down with his sword- Frostmourne, he now knew- smashing the nin down to the ground, and drawing a thick red gash across his- Her, Naruto realized- front.

Looking down at the hunter nin, miraculously still alive, Naruto felt... Angry. He hadn't ever really been angry with anyone before, but this burning, bitter pit in his gut was a welcome thing. This bitch had _killed_ Sasuke- one of the few people Naruto had ever felt he might be friends with.

He could let her die, but that wouldn't be good enough for her. Gesturing with his hand, he drew out the hunter-nin's spirit, leaving the body dead. Then he twisted it, changing it from just a ghost to a mindless monster, a banshee, completely under his control. But he left the mind, buried deep, so it could see what he had done to it, and what it was doing, under his command.

And he had a perfect idea for its first task.

"Kill Zabuza."

XXX

A.N-

No, Sasuke isn't dead. Haku only did the temporary death thing. But Naruto _thought_ he was dead, and frosty didn't bother correcting him.

Frostmourne: Don't call me that.

I'll call you what I want, frosty.

XXX

Omake-

XXX

_**What would you give to save him?**_

Naruto blinked. Wha? Where the hell was that voice coming from?

_**Right here, idiot.**_

Naruto looked around. Nope, nobody but him and... Turning to his clones, he glared. "Alright, funny, ha-ha. Which of you is doing this?"

_**It's me. The sword. Right here. You can see me, right?**_

Naruto glared harder at his clones. "Do you all really think I'll fall for that? Swords don't talk. They're swords."

_**Yes we do.**_

"No they don't."

_**Look, I'm a sword and I'm talking to you. Deal with it.**_

"I don't believe you."

_**How... I'm freaking talking to you. How could that be fake?**_

"You could be one of my clones pulling a prank. Or a genjutsu. Or voice in my head... Oh, I get it- You're Kyuubi, aren't you?"

_**No, I'm the sword. Frostmourne. I'm not an illusion, or a symptom of psychosis. I'm real.**_

"Prove it."

_**I'm freaking real, alright! Stop questioning me!**_

"That didn't sound like proof to me. Want to try again, Kyuubi?"

_**Goddamnit, why do I always get stuck with the nutcases?**_

"If I'm insane, it's your fault, Kyuubi."

_**I'm not freaking Kyuubi! I'm FROSTMOURNE! F-R-O-S-T-M-O-U-R-N-E! Get it through your skull, moron!**_

"Whatever Kyuubi."

_**AARGHH!**_


End file.
